When Mighty Ducks meet Digimon!
by ForeverTaito
Summary: Matt and Tia Finds themselves in a major predicament and Ice is in the middlw!


When Mighty Ducks meet Digimon!  
  
I don_t own Digimon! I do Own Ice! My friend Sydni owns Jaz, and Sydni! It will have boy/boy love in it! Don_t like it LEAVE! This is my first one so bare with me!  
I hope you like this story! Trust me It is going to contune!!!!!!!  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Matt was is the kitchen making dinner in his pink apron that he always wore, while Tia was in the computer room. Tia was getting mad at the computer because it was going on the friz. Tia smacked it a couple times and Matt came in to see what was going on because he heared Tia yelling at the computer.   
"Matt, please call Izzy (one of their friends) and get him to come and fix it!!!!" said a very fusterated Tia. Matt slightly grumbling picks up the phone that was on the nightstand and dials his number. It rang a few times meanwhile Tia notices that the screen of the computer was glowing then it pulled them in just as Izzy answered the phone.  
  
  
On the other end of the portal Tanya was trying to Figure out the reason of Drakes one alarm with no such luck. WildWing, Mallory and Duke walks in to find out what the alarm was about. Dive was on a date with his wife Sydni.  
"Tanya, what is going on?!?!?!?" asked WildWing.  
"Well...Um....Wing....I don't know!" Stuttered Tanya. "Sorry!"  
"Uh.... Tanya the computer screen is starting to glow!!!!" Said awed Mallory.  
"Wha the....?" said Shocked Duke just as what looked two human boys come through the computer screen. The blonde boy nearly plows into Mallory and the Wild brown haired boy nearly smackes into Wing and hits his head on the chair.  
"Ohhh.... That had to hurt!!!!" said Duke  
"You can say that again, Duke!!!" Said Tanya as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Um... WildWing ... we may need to take them to the infirmary for you know to be checked out. Cause the brown headed boy is still out cold and he did hit his head on the chair!"  
"Ok, Tanya take them to the infirmary. said WildWing.  
They take them to the infirmary to see what was wrong with the Brown headed one.  
  
  
Back at Tia_s and Matt_s home! Izzy went to the Tia_s and Matt_s appartment to see what happen to them. All he found that the computer was still on and no one was home. "I wonder what happen to them?"  
"Izzy, What is going on?" asked a very worried Kari cause she couldn_t get Tia on the phone.  
"I don_t know, Kari. Try not to worry about them." Izzy try to calm Kari down. "You know that they can take care of themselves and eachother. I am trying to figure it out!"  
  
  
  
Tanya checked them both of them out just as WildWing was walking in.  
"Tanya, Are they ok?" as he watch them what he guessed was sleeping. "Yeah they are Wing! The brown headed one has a mild head injery which is pretty amazing really. I am not sure where they are from and why they are still out. Let_s leave them alone and let them rest while we try to figure out how they got here in ther first place."  
"Good idea Tanya, Hey Tanya should they have a gaurd though?"  
"I don_t think they will be going anywhere, Wing. Besides I am going to come back and check on them later anyway." As they left leaving them in the infirmry  
  
Matt sit up and groaned as he looked around him. He was what looked like a hospitle room but the walls looked like metal. There were a unusual equiptment that looked like one of Tia_s Science fiction movies. "Tia? Where are you?" just as he look over to the right he saw Tia laying on a table with a bandage on his head but looked like he was peaceful. He got up stiffly and walked to Tia. "Tia? Come on you sleepy head!"   
Tia moaned and muttered "Mom I don_t want to go to school."   
* I know what would get him up* Thought Matt as he leaned closer to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Tia_s eyes fluttered open as he woke up. The brown headed had a bandage on his head where he hit the chair when he fell!!   
Just then a shish of the door. The ducks! Wing, Tanya and Duke walk in the room to see them lightly kiss.  
Duke: Whoa that is just a baaaaaaaaaaad image some give me my saber I'll poke out my other eye!!!  
  
Just then the Alarm rangs out meaning their was another intruder which is Tia_s and Matt_s Digimon: Agumon and Gabumon.  
Wing: "What the hell why know?" runs out with Tanya and Duke right behind them   
Wing and Company skid to a halt as they see the small digimon creatures.  
Duke: What in da heck our dose ting's Just then Syd and Dive walk in on the 3 ducks and stop when they see the Digimon.  
Dive: Is it just me or am I seeing little tiny digimon that are extremly cute?"  
Agumon slightly dazed asks Gabumon "Gabumon where are we and who in the heck are them!"  
Gabumon: I have know Idea, Agumon!  
Both say: WE ARE DIGIMON!!! You FeatherDuster! *Blushes* thanks I think!  
Syd looks at them curiously. "What in gods names ARE THOSE? and where is my daughter?' Sydni whirles on Duke you were supposed to watch her.  
Dive:we're ducks and yes that was a complement  
Agumon: Oh! ok! We are Digimon!  
Duke: Whoa why are you looking at me for!!! Syd she's in her room I beleivc!  
Agumon: We are here to find our partners!  
Gabumon: Yeah!  
Syd looks confused "partners?" looks at Duke sorry bro.  
Wing: Uhhh in the infirmary!! syd opens her com "jazz get down here we got something to tell ya'  
Agumon: Huh? What is an In-fir-ary?!  
Gabumon: Don't know! Do you know where is Tia and Matt at?!  
Syd: Med Wing better known as a little hospital. at that the two Digimon jump her. Agumon: What did you do to them?  
Syd: I didn't do nuthin!   
Tanya: They came out of the computer!  
Agumon: Oh!  
Syd looks at the creatures on her one crushing her lungs by sitting on her breast the other choking her by sitting on her throat.  
"GET OFFA me.' just then Matt and company walk in. Jazz comes in after them  
Matt: Gabumon, what are you doing!?  
Gabumon: MATT!!! *jumps into his waiting arms* I thought that you were in trouble! What's wrong with Tia?!  
*Tia smiles weekly as Agumon come to hug him!* Tia: Hey Agumon! I'm Fine! Don't worry about me!   
Matt: Yeah, You know that he has the hardest head of all of us!  
Tia: Shut up Matt!  
Syd rubs her throat and chest as she gets up. 'man you guys are HEAVY!! coughs before turning to her daughter. What did you do in school this time me and your father saw your principle at the resteraunt he say's you were fighting AGAIN!!  
Tia: They eat the most! *Rolls eyes* Man, The others use to think we were bad because we fought!!  
Syd: Huh? What do you mean they eat the most!? You fought?!  
Jazz: Mom it wasn't my fault John wanted to go out with me and wouldn't take no for an answer.  
Tia: LOL! I would be proud of her if she done that! She did take up for herself!   
Matt: Yeah!  
Syd: *sighs* Yea I know but still this is the 4th time this week!!! Just then there is an explosion Dragonus walks in. Syd: Oh shit!!!!!   
Tia and Matt: WHAT IN THAT HELL IS THAT?!!!??!!??! If that is a Digimon That is got to be the ugliest one yet!!!  
*The ducks just stare at them like they were crasy!*  
Aguon and Gabumon: *sweatdrops* Oh boy!  
Syd whipping out her curved sword in one hand a pucklauncher in another she looks very dangerous. 'what a night'  
Tia: Ok! That means the ugly one is a bad guy!  
Matt: *lightly smacks him in the head* What gave you that idea Sherlock!  
Syd changes into her battle gear which is a revealing lace up leather vest and tight leather pants 'time to fight know jazz'  
Tia: Hey are you forgeting about us! We can fight too!   
Matt: Yeah!  
Jazz: you don't know these guys just stay back.' she's dresses as her mother except in a short leather micro mini skirt  
Tia: Well we fought uglier thing then that dude! Agumon Digivolve!  
Matt: That means you too Gabumon!  
Gabumon and Agumon: Gabumon and Agumon digivolve to Garumon and Greymon!  
Duke and Wing: Whoa!  
Syd smiles grimly looks over at Dragonus "lets go again Draggy.' leaps into battle as Jazz fight a ninja Chameleon  
Tia: *Whispers to Duke* What's with them!?  
Greymon: Nova Blast! *Blastes Chameleon from Jaz*  
Jaz: Thanks!  
Greymon: *Blushes* No problum!  
Jazz:'you know you are pretty cute' *(she is talking to Matt) starts to fight Seige along with Dive Just then a bright light appears and there are more Saurians and Evil Digimon. Syd:oh this night get's better and better. *continues fighting Dragonus and dodges his claws *Syd looks pissed. And dodges the claws only getting a little cut on her arm.  
Tia: Greymon You got to digivolve again!  
Matt: Garuumon digivolce! again!  
Both: Ok! *they digivolve again to the next level!  
Tia: MetalGreymon cover Sydni! Jaz I hate to say this he is taken!  
Matt: *Blushes* Tia shut up! WarGrarumon cover whoever!  
Syd brushes the large Digimon away and continues fighting and pauses long enough tot say 'don't need help'  
Jazz:: To bad cause I'm not. to bad none of your other friends are here!  
Matt: She is worser the Tia! *Sighs* Me too!  
Tia: I wonder why they have tried to come yet!  
Jazz grimaces as a fireball brushes her just then more people soar through the computer screen and one knocking down Jazz.  
Jazz:YOW  
Tia: About time You guys come!  
Davis: What just happen!   
Tia: Do you mind helping here!  
TK Sorry about that!  
Jazz is still trying to get up cries out and leaps up and dogeds a HUGE fireball heading right towards her.  
Syd: To whoever is it just me or is hot in here?' Wing is fighting a large green saurian. every duck has a saurian to fight  
Jazz: Who in the hell ARE you guys?  
Davis: Veemon Digivolve and take that ugly creep!  
Ken: Wormon do the same! I'll try to help The one TK fell on!  
Tia: Kari!!! *He watches Kari dogedes a fireball* THAT'S IT NOBODY MESSES WITH MY SIS!!!!!! *Charges at The one who threw the fireball at his sister!*  
Davis: Were friends of Tia and Matt!  
Jazz shrugs fine see's what tia is doing and runs after him she jumps flying behind him and knocks him to the ground before he ran headlong into Wraith's invisibil fire sheild. 'You idiot you could of gotten toasted'  
Tia: *Looks Very pissed!* I don't really care He tryed to roast my sis! And he is going down! Metalgreymon Digivolve again and beat that lizard some scenses!  
Matt: Annoy him! Tia quite being a ass! (The other digimon is fighting the other ones!)  
Jazz and others look up as they hear a loud scream it came from Syd  
Tia: Ok what the hell happen now!  
Matt: I don't know !  
Wargreymon: I think it be wise to move out of the way! Terra-Force! *blastes Waith good*  
Wraith is outta the game. Dive looks at his wife. she's bleeding from her chest. her vest ripped open. Matt looking away see's that Jazz's skirt has been singed shorter  
Tia: JOE!!! GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE AND LOOK HER OVER! By the way, Matt! Don't you even think about!  
Matt: *looks inocent* Nani?  
The other kids start laughing that knows Tia and Matt!  
Jazz gets up brushing her skirt off and looks at Tia with an evil look. Don't have a gutter mind. (a sick mind)  
Tia: But Matt sometimes does becaues of his band! His band is perverted!  
Matt: *Blushes and glares at Tia* Shut up Tia!   
Syd is trying to close her vest so nothing shows even though it's to late  
Joe: Oh boy, It is going to take alot of tolite paper to fix that! (Inside Joke between them)  
Tia: Joe! Syd glares at him and changes into an extra vest and wraps a piece of cotton over her wound.  
Joe: Shesh I was trying to lighten the mood!  
Tia: I know you were! But did you have to metion the tolite paper!  
*Everyone laughs!*  
Jazz looks around all evil digimon and saurians are gone that is until someone grabs her from behind and starts to drag her away. It is a large gold green deadly looking saurian. Syd: JAZZMINE!!!! starts to run to her  
Tia: *sees it* Runs and knock her down! Don't you would only get her killed!  
Matt: Tia is right!  
Davis: Hey you!!! *The saurian who has Jaz* The sariun looks stupidly and points at him self. "Yeah you why wount you pick on someone your on size like ExVeemon!"  
Yolie: *Whispers to the Ducks!* You thought Tia was bad Try Davis!  
Syd trying to get up "I have to save her she's my baby I won't loose another child!!!!'   
Jazz is still trying to get away. finally one of her legs shoots up hitting the saurian in the snout. her skirt is hiked up even higher.. She then elbows him in the groin and flips away landing next to Davis.  
Davis looks her over think that she's pretty cute for a duck  
Tia: I know but you have to have a plan first! See! I think she can take care of herself!  
Davis: Cool! ExVeemon Go get him!  
ExVeemon: K! E-Laser!   
Jazz smiles at Davis. looks at him sweeetly. "Thanks pal!"   
Davis: No prob! but I kinda have someone in my life right at this moment!.  
Jazz: *blushing* Oh heheheh Sorry  
Davis: That's ok! Don't worry about it! Tia what are we suppose to do now?!  
Tia: I don't know!  
Wildwing: We clean up this mess. *at that all the Md members groan.* Jazz speaks up. I have a Race to go to mom.   
Davis: *Looks confused* What kinda race?   
Jazz: *Jazz looks at him as though he's deranged.* I race motor cycles the DANGEROUS style  
Most of the digidestian's groan as well and Joe looks like he is going to have a heart attack just thinking about the race!! Tia looks at Joe and starts laughing and shakes head and says "Same old Joe!"  
Jazz looks at him strangly."what's his deal?"  
Tia: Oh you mean Joe?! Well he is a big worry wart that's all! He used to worry about everything!  
Jazz nodding."ahhhhhhh okay. well I gotta go. Beep me if someone else comes flying outta the Computer  
Everyone: OKkkkkkkkkkkkkay" *just then something just HAPPENS to fly outta the computer knocking Jazz Down on her behind.*  
JAzz"ow'  
Duke: That had to have hurt  
Tia: Yup! Come on guys help with the cleaning of the mess! We did help making the mess you know! Oh man! Is that Ice?!  
Jazz : Could some one PLEASE get this load offa me? NOW!!!!  
Tia: Ok! Don't get your knickers in a twist! *Matt and Tia heaves the person off* Ice come on and wake up!  
Jazz: Thank you god if i'm late for my race some feathers will fly!  
Sydni:oh my god   
Tia: What 's wrong?! Ice groans and wakes up to see everyone staring at him!  
Ice: What gives?   
Jazz:'Y-Your a D-Duck!!! i thought we were the only ones.  
Ice: Well duh! *turn's to tia* Who in the heck are they and what is going on?!   
Tia: Umm,,, Dunno! Your stuck here too for now! They are friends!  
Jazz *looks at him then to the Digimon people then back at him.* 'Okay then i am OUTTA HERE" grabs her leather jacket and starts to storm out of the room forgetting she has on a VERY short leather skirt on that sticks to her like a second skin. and her leather tank top  
Ice: Oh! Kon ban wa! My name is Icestorm Drake! Hey don't you know of you are going to ride a bike  
you may want to change clothes first!  
Jazz whirles on him. 'How do you know i was going biking? she then snaps her fingers shanging into skin tight leather pants with several chains and a tight black t-shirt with the MD logo on it   
Icestorm: I overheard it! Cool! *all the digidestians and digimon sweetdrops*  
Jazz: What's cool the fact that i can change my clothes with a snap of my fingers or the fact that i'm the only motorcycle dangerously biker in this entier city? *Every one else is cleaning up the area and are not paying any attention* and by the way my names Jazzmine Ruby Flashblade  
Ice: *blushes* umm.... both! *starts stuttering* Glad to meet you too!" Tia looks on with some amusement! "What is it Tia! I know you are watching us!"  
Tia: *blushes* umm... Nuthin! I get back to work!  
Ice: Good!  
Jazz: Looking a bit surprised at this stammering handsome yet peculier duck before her. To describe him, He was dark grey in color but his hair was cut like TK's but cream in color. He was atleast 5'9 in height! His eyes was blue/green like the sea. he was wearing baggy clothes!   
Ice: Well so! *blushes* your pretty *thinks to him self* that was so corny to say.  
Jazz blushes under her white feathers. 'Umm thanks i think. so do you wanna come with me to the races. i gotta be there in a few  
minutes you can ride on my bike'  
Ice: *Blushes* Umm... What a sec! *yells at tia I'm going out ok!*  
Tia: Yeah!  
Ice: Sure!  
Jazz smiles and heads down to the garage. as they head to the bad part of town Jazz told Ice to either hold onto her waist or the  
seat of the bike his choice  
Ice: *Blushes redder* I kinda take the waist! *he yells over the bike!* So tell me about your self?!  
Sydni pulling into a large parking lot full of motorcycles. it's the bad part of town. Jazz: here we are. look there's my brother  
monroe. points to a black guy on a black and silver bike  
Ice: Ok! You didn't tell me about your self?! You are probally wondering how I met Tia and company! Syd getting off the bike.'no not really. i try not to invade on other people's privacy. and all you need to know about me is that i'm  
single a duck and a biker  
Ice: LOL! Ok! I'm single at the moment! *blushes* I don't mind answering any questions!  
Jazzmine looks him over then over at the racers."can you ride a bike and can you fist fight?'  
Ice: Well yeah! I can fist fight because most of the time have to stop Matt and Tia from fighting!  
even though they really like each other! I can ride a bike!  
Jaz: Ok! You mean they fight each other?!  
Ice: Yup! They start fighting and then they are doing something else!  
Jazz shakes her head DID NOT NEED to now that. she then looks up at someone who is walking forward. she shakes her head. 'oh not carlos'  
Ice: LOL! Jaz I didn't meant that! They end up laughing at each other! By the way, Who is Carlos?!  
If he pester you you can always get Tia let you borow Agumon! Or I could beat that person up!  
Jazz: umm this is NOT a guy to mess with and i DO NOT want to get digimon into this type of thing.And carlos is the guy that's wanted me for 3 months know ever since i joined up here at the bikers  
Ice: I can understand that! But I bet Agumon could scare the pants off of him! *looks stubberon* I can  
take care of myself! I can fight with a sword and I know Kendo (Because of Cody) if I have too to honor your honor!  
Jazz raises an eyebrow at him strangly. 'uh huh i can fight to but i don't want to fight him.' feels an arm around her waist tighten. she looks up at dark brown eyes. 'Oh umm hey Carlos'  
Ice: *looks pissed but tried to be polite* Kon nech wa! My name is Ice! How are you!?  
Carlos looks at Ice strangly. 'The names Carlos. what are you doing with my girl?"  
Ice: *Smirks* nuthin Baka! If she says she's your girl she is! But I she says no don't pester her! *mumbles* He is worser then Davis was a long time ago tworad Kari!  
Carlos looks down at Syd angrily.'well are you my girl BABE?" he snarls. he has a VERY dangerous glint in his eyes. she gulps and looks VERY afraid. Ice can't believe she was afraid of this punk but not a giant lizard or evil digimon. Jazz: *mumbling* yes carlos  
Ice: *looking very pissed* Hey, Baka! Why don't you Kiss a Frigmon ass! Jaz Would you mind tell me  
the rules to this so I beat that Baka over their!  
Jazz:ummm the rules are none. ANYTHING goes. she wrentches out of Carlos's grip and goes to ice.Please don't fight him ice.  
i'm begging you!! Ice can't help but look into her pale blue eyes.  
Ice: Hmmm... Ok! I won't fight him unless I have too! Ok no rules! I good with that! Let's kick some Butt! After you Jaz!  
Jaz: Thank You Ice!  
She then runs ahead to the black man on the bike leaving the two men behind to well TALK.  
Ice: What your looking at you Baka!? You never seen a duck before!  
Carlos snarls."if i didn't like ducks i would be going with my girl Jazzmine. you are such a fricken weirdo.besides you couldn't even get her to go out on a date with you  
Ice: Oh really! How do you know that! Well I bet I could! I'm friends with a Rock star for your info! Actually He is My brother-in -law!  
Carlos scoffs i'll make a bet wtih you. THe one who wins the race takes Jazz to the horror flick and make out cliff  
Ice: *Smiles* Your On!   
  
To be contiue! 


End file.
